


Legacy of Power

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Community: femgenficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Ranger will define herself in her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy of Power

For as long as there had been life in the universe, there had been Power Rangers as a force of good. There was a long line of rangers who had fought and defended the power, and the stories of their legend were sung throughout the universe.

Not all worlds were aware of the good that the Rangers had done. These were the worlds that had been free from the evil that plagued the galaxy. One of those worlds had been Earth. But on the day that Rita Repulsa attacked, they, like all other worlds, had a team of young heroes rise up to protect their home.

_Trini - The Past_

  
Trini thought about it a lot. Zordon had told them that they came from a long line of heroes, and Trini personally thought that it was all a bit overwhelming. Trying to live up to the expectations her family had placed on her was quite enough – she had done that pretty well. She played volleyball, had a black belt, made straight As, and babysat for her cousin as required.

Now there was an entirely new set of expectations placed upon her. She was a representative of the power now. She had to protect this world and live up to the standards that Zordon had said that they represented. She had to do all of that without disappointing her parents. She would persevere, however, and she would do it just as well as she always had, so that all of those who came before her wouldn't be disappointed with her.

_Kimberly - The Future_

  
Kimberly thought about something entirely different. She'd noticed it the first time she'd morphed, but it had taken a long time before it actually sunk in. She was the only one in a skirt. True, she wasn't the only girl on the team, but Trini's costume didn't have a skirt, and it was cut in such a way that from far away Kimberly was the only one who could be identified as a girl And she had the knowledge that she was one of the weakest members of the team. Everyone except for Billy was a better fighter than she was. She needed to be better.

She was supposed to be a role model now. She had heard the comments around town – she was the one that the little girls flocked to. She was the one who was inspiring them. And she would have to be better, so that she could show a generation of girls that they could rescue themselves. That they could stand up for themselves, fight for themselves. Kimberly had been grateful for the power so she could fight for herself, but she was also fighting for the world. And for the future. She would be better. She would inspire them.

_Aisha - The Present_

  
Aisha had always wanted to change the world. Adam and Rocky had always indulged her plans, possibly because they were used to her, but also because they had believed she could do it. She was going to end racism, save the rainforest, make her school safe. One day she would solve the problems of hunger and wars. She was always trying to save the world. Finding herself a Ranger was just a way to do all of that but on a larger scale.

It didn't matter what her predecessor had done in the role. Trini was very nice, and she had done a great job as a ranger, and now she was off at a peace conference, but that had nothing to do with Aisha. What Aisha could do was what mattered. She would work for as along as she could, trying to do as much good as she could.

_Kat - The Replacement_

  
It was always about Kimberly. Kat knew that. She had gotten involved with the Rangers by trying to replace Kimberly, by trying to harm her. Sure, she'd been under a spell at the time, forcibly in love with Kimberly's boyfriend, and driven to hurt her. She'd broken the spell, and she'd saved Kimberly's life, and she had been _rewarded_ for it. She was the Pink Ranger now. Kimberly was gone, but to follow a childhood dream. Kat had a chance to redeem herself.

But it was always about Kimberly. Kimberly had been there since the beginning. Kimberly had been a great Ranger. Kimberly would have been able to handle herself. Kimberly was the one that everyone loved. Even now that she was gone, wearing the pink still meant that it would always be about Kimberly.

Kat had to make the role her own. But everything she did just made it seem like she was only trying to fill Kimberly's shoes.

_Tanya - Identity_

  
Even in the village that Tanya had grown up in, she had heard of the Power Rangers. They lived halfway around the world, so she had never thought that she would ever encounter them, let alone be made a member of the team. Not until Aisha had shown up in her village, searching for a crystal. Aisha had found it, and completed her quest, but she had decided to stay behind and help heal the animals of the village that had been sickened by a plague. Someone had needed to go back instead.

Now Tanya was going to Angel Grove. She was going to be a Ranger. She could only hope that she would be good at it, for she had no idea what else it was that she could do, who she could be. She was the holder of the yellow Zeo Crystal, and she would have to do whatever she could to prove that she was worthy of the power that this chance encounter had given her.

*

  
And so on it went throughout the ages. Earth turned out many Rangers, all of whom proved worthy of the power. And each of them, in their own way, would make the power their own. 


End file.
